


Кровь Дурина

by ni_a_pteros



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: Написано в 2013 году на Хоббит-фест по заявке: "Торин объясняет подростку/ребятенку Фили, что если ты не темноволос, густобров и с тяжелым взглядом пылающих очей, то это не значит, что ты подкидыш в роде Дурина и вообще недостоин быть королем. Не дуринцест"
Kudos: 5





	Кровь Дурина

\- Ну, - спросил Торин, не оборачиваясь, отложил молот и взялся за щипцы. – И что случилось?  
Фили сидел у него в кузнице уже часа два, забившись на скамью в углу, и, обняв колени руками, молча наблюдал за его работой.  
Была у них с Кили такая привычка: прятаться здесь, в очередной раз получив оплеух от матери. Торин этого не одобрял, но не гнал, пока сидели тихо и не мешались.  
В этот раз Фили был один.   
Он вздрогнул от вопроса, по привычке выпрямляя спину, помялся и, наконец, пробормотал:  
\- Ничего.  
Торин перевернул раскаленную заготовку на наковальне и покосился на племянника.  
\- Поссорились?  
Мысль была невероятной, но мало ли.  
Фили помотал светлыми вихрами и опустил голову.  
Торин нахмурился. Взялся за молот, ударил по кромке, раз, другой.  
\- Повороши-ка угли, - бросил через плечо, не сомневаясь, что племянник услышал. Фили резво поднялся, взялся за кочергу, послышалось обиженное потрескивание огня.  
\- Рассказывай давай, - негромко потребовал Торин, поймав Фили внимательным взглядом, когда тот вынырнул в поле зрения. Фили втянул голову в плечи, и рад был бы, видимо, убежать, но проявить такое неуважение к дяде не мог. Торин оглядел его ещё раз и снова вернулся к работе.  
Молот опустился ещё дважды, прежде чем Фили, решившись, выпалил:  
\- Я правда подкидыш?  
И много тише добавил:  
\- И не достоин быть наследником рода Дурина?..  
Торин опешил. Поднял взгляд на закусившего губу племянника, а потом медленно, очень медленно положил молот. Взялся было за щипцы и снова вернул их на место.   
\- И что, по-твоему, значит…– осторожно подбирая слова, произнёс Торин, - быть достойным наследником Дурина?..  
Очень хотелось рявкнуть: «Кто тебе такое сказал?!» и пойти разбираться с… разговорчивыми, но Торин сдержался. Это было бы самым простым выходом. И вряд ли помогло бы, если уж Фили решился повторить при нём подобные слова.  
Вспомнилось некстати, как о чём-то таком предупреждала Дис и, кажется, просила поговорить.  
Фили вскинулся:  
\- Это ты!.. Эребор! Всё!..  
\- Всё… - повторил Торин. Фили снова опустил голову и стоял перед ним, упрямо глядя перед собой и стиснув пальцами края рукавов.   
\- Дров подбрось, - велел Торин, глянув поверх его головы, и Фили послушно бросился к огню. Торин вытер лоб и нахмурился, чувствуя себя так, словно не зная дороги, забрёл в трясину. Короткая передышка предсказуемо ничего не дала, Фили вернулся и неловко замер рядом. Торин сжал кулак, разжал, потом зачем-то стянул рабочие рукавицы, положил их рядом на наковальню, провел рукой по волосам и, наконец, осторожно поинтересовался:  
\- А что тогда не так с тобой?  
Фили сдвинул брови совсем уж несчастно и выдавил:  
\- Всё.   
Торин почувствовал, что теряет нить разговора, как слова вдруг посыпались из племянника горохом:  
\- Я не похож ни на кого! Ни на маму с папой… ни на тебя… Кили похож, а я нет! У меня даже волосы… желтые, - пробормотал Фили с отвращением, дернув себя за отросшую золотистую челку. – А бровей почти совсем не видно!.. Я _весь_ другой!  
\- Бровей, - повторил Торин, моргнув. Потом качнул головой и взял его за плечи, поймал измученный взгляд. Помедлил, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова.   
– Всё… вот это всё, - он обвел одной рукой кузницу – горы, весь мир, - ты думаешь, это правда… зависит от того, как ты выглядишь?  
Фили наблюдал за ним напряженно и завороженно. Снова закусил губу - и, наконец, помотал головой.   
Торин кивнул.  
\- Кровь Дурина – здесь, - сказал он, и легонько постучал костяшками пальцев в вышивку на груди Фили. – Каким бы ты ни был. Ты мой племянник и наследник трона Эребора. Запомни это. А волосы, - тут он всё-таки пропустил сквозь пальцы светлые вихры на макушке и серьёзно продолжил: - У тебя золотые. В прапрабабку. Гордись. Это очень красиво.  
Фили зажмурился и всё-таки ткнулся лицом ему куда-то в живот, обнимая обеими руками, как не делал уже давно, считая себя слишком взрослым для таких нежностей. Торин снова неловко погладил его по голове и окончательно оставил всякие надежды покончить с сегодняшними делами.


End file.
